


Can You Turn Me?

by Niina_rox



Series: JaeyoonxTaeyang <3 [4]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hwi is a bad vampire xD, M/M, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Can You Turn Me?

Taeyang has wanted things to change for a while, its been the last few months that he's wanted to become a vampire. Since what happened with Inseong, it really scared him. There's just something stopping him, and that's Jaeyoon. Of course, he's asked him a few times, but Jaeyoon won't do it. No surprise that he doesn't say why he won't, its been two weeks since he asked. "Please” its quiet they end up in the lounge room, "for the last time I'm not turning you into a vampire.” Taeyang is annoyed "will you tell me why,” Jaeyoon looks at him "you have a chance to grow old.

And have a decent life” he looked away for a moment, "I never had that chance.” With that he walked away Taeyang collapsed onto the couch, sighing quietly. It was obvious he was still annoyed, it was quiet for a while. He waited for his boyfriend to come back, he wasn't ready to give up just yet. The thing is Jaeyoon disappeared for a few days, of course, Taeyang wasn't prepared for that. He had gone to work feeling unsure, a small part of him thought something might happen. He finished up his last class on that Tuesday evening.

He was putting things away and, listening to some music. So, he didn't notice that anyone had come in the room, it wasn't until he just happened to look behind him. It wasn't hard to tell what this guy was, managing to remain calm he said; ”who are you.” The other smirked a little ”does it matter, you know this is going to be fun.” Taeyang didn't agree with him, he was frozen to the spot. Which didn't help with what happened, ”I heard about the incident with Inseong. I see why he went after you, he just went about it the wrong way.” 

It fell quiet. It would have been easy to tell, that Taeyang wanted to run and get away. He just couldn't get his body to cooperate, he reached out to touch his cheek. That's when Taeyang’s breathing began to change, ”I was going to leave a simple message for Jaeyoon. But I think taking you would be easier,” no surprise that that scared him. He grabbed his arm Taeyang tried to fight, in response to that he was slapped in the face. It wasn't long before he was out of it, that was just the beginning. He took Taeyang with him, then came back.

The following day, when Jaeyoon returned. He expected to find his loving boyfriend, he didn't expect his oldest friend. ”What are you doing here” it was quiet, ”I came here to leave you a simple message.” He smirked again ”and I found your ’boyfriend’ you know, he's a lot of fun.” Jaeyoon hated hearing that ”what did you do with him,” ”nothing at the moment. But you won't find him” with that he walked away, leaving Jaeyoon stunned. Of course, he knows where his ’friend’ likes to go, so he knows his hiding places.

Taeyang woke up momentarily forgetting what had happened, he slowly began to remember. The unfamiliar bed, the room was the opposite of his. It was as he tried to get up when, he noticed the chain attached to his leg. As he sighed in defeat he hoped that Jaeyoon would find him soon, it was so quiet in the room. Taeyang wasn't used to things being this quiet, of course, he wasn't prepared when the other came back. “I think we should get acquainted don’t you agree,” he scoffed quietly “Taeyang.” Of course, he knows his name “I am Hwi-young,” it fell quiet.

Taeyang found that he couldn’t look him in the eye, which meant he missed the smirk. Hwi-young moved closer until he just about standing over him, he laughed a little when Taeyang tried to move away. He grabbed hold of him “you know, I could kill you so easily.” He started to tighten his grip on Taeyang’s throat, cutting off his air. But it wasn’t cutting it off entirely, “but I want to have some fun first.” He released his grip smiling a little, as Taeyang got used to breathing.

He was left alone.

Until the following day when he had managed to get off the bed, Taeyang was looking out the small window. At a place that he didn’t recognize, it was obvious he was distracted. Hwi-young walked up behind him, holding him so securely he had no chance to get away. The only words he heard were “you smell so sweet,” with that he bit down hard on Taeyang’s neck. No surprise that he screamed out, it was a few minutes later he fainted. As he fell to the floor Hwi-young wiped the blood off of his mouth. ”You taste sweet too” Taeyang looked at him, “I see why Jaeyoon likes you.”

He felt heavy, he wanted to move, but once again his body wouldn’t cooperate. It was clearly not enough for him, Hwi-young watched as he tried to protest. He stood over him “I think I’ll have another taste, he grabbed hold of Taeyang’s arm. “N-no please don’t” naturally, he was ignored. In just a few short minutes, he left with another bite mark. He was happy to be left alone, Taeyang was aware there was blood still coming out. Since he was feeling so light-headed, he passed out not long after. Hwi-young waited a couple of hours and, he wasn’t disappointed.

“It took you long enough” Jaeyoon rolled his eyes, “I would have taken longer but, I would love to have my boyfriend back.” It went quiet Hwi-young smirked, “where is he” he was more than happy to point out the room he was in. Jaeyoon had no idea what he was walking into, he couldn’t see him at first. Considering Taeyang was curled up beside the bed, “oh my god Tae.” He was quick to remove the chain, and then pick him up. He held back so many things that he _wanted_ to say, but he certainly didn’t hesitate to tell Hwi-young how he felt about him.

Getting home he waited for his boyfriend to wake up, and when he finally did. He was startled at first “how-how did you find me,” Jaeyoon smiled a little. “Because I know where Hwi likes to hide out, and I would always be able to find you.” Taeyang shed a few tears, he still felt weak and a little sore. He decided to try, again. ”Please” it took Jaeyoon a minute, to realize what he was asking. “No” Taeyang sighed "what if I don't want to grow old, what if I just want you by my side." Jaeyoon laid on his back and, looked at the ceiling it was quiet.

And a little awkward Taeyang would have moved, if he was able to. Then “fine just don’t make me regret this,” Taeyang tried not to look so happy. Jaeyoon took his time starting the process, getting him to drink his blood. Of course, he wasn’t sure of how long it would take, he _knew_ it would work though.

Two days pass.

Taeyang wakes up, feeling better then he has. It’s not hard to tell he’s changed, he’s all healed. No more bite marks, he does know he is alone. But he wishes he wasn’t, he slowly gets up and stumbles his way through the apartment. To find Jaeyoon in the lounge room, it falls quiet as they look at each other. Taeyang isn’t shy about showing him how grateful he is, he closes the distance. By sitting on his lap Jaeyoon holds onto him, they both smile a little. The kiss starts off slow and sweet, but that doesn’t last. It awakens something inside them, as they sit there making out.

They remove their shirts not caring where they land, before Jaeyoon changes their position. Taeyang doesn’t mind he also doesn’t mind, that his boyfriend is set on teasing him. As he laid on the couch, it was not unusual that he was in control. Taeyang didn't know why but, everything seemed so much better now. Especially what Jaeyoon had decided to do, as he left a few marks behind.


End file.
